La NoChE MaS HeRmOsA
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: hello! esta historia trata de INUXKAG MIRXSANG, lemon! si eres menor de edad entra bajo tu propio riesgo hay temas fuertes aqui...on hiatus... temporalmente suspedido
1. Mi sueño empezo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

**_"LA NOCHE SIN LUNA, MAS HERMOSA"_**

****Todos se encontraban dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quien le estaba enseñando a Kagome a hacer una poción para el envenenamiento de distintos mounstruos letales, y de pronto se rompe el silencio.

Mañana habrá luna nueva- dijo Sango

InuYasha, que piensas hacer- pregunto el Monje Miroku

Pues que voy a hacer me quedaré aquí a esperar el amanecer- dijo el hanyou perdiendo la paciencia.

Inuyasha eso es muy peligroso no seas tonto- dijo shipuo preocupado

Acto siguiente se ve a un pequeño zorrito con un chipote del tamaño de una toronja

¿a quien le dices tonto? Enano- dijo Inuyasha con el puño levantado

inuyasha no hagas eso- lo regaño Kagome- Oswuari!!- y ahora se ve a un hanyou estampado al suelo.

Agggg Kagomeee!!!- grito Inuyasha estampado al suelo

Mas tarde InuYasha estaba fuera de la casa y se había ido a sentar a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano.

Inuyasha...- lo llamo Kagome

¿Qué quieres Kagome?-

¿Te parece si nos vamos a mi casa?-pregunto esta

¿a que?- pregunto el muy extrañado

pues ahí estaríamos a salvo de naraku o de otros mounstruos, nadie te vería en tu aspecto humano y...»asi sango y miroku podrían hablar»- esto ultimo lo dijo entre dientes

¿qué dijiste?- pregunto inuyasha

Nada, no me hagas caso ya sabes que a veces digo cosas extrañas- dijo esta queriendo reparar el error

a veces??....-dijo este con un tono de sarcasmo

que quisiste decir con eso inuyasha- lo vio asesinamente

mmm yo.. yo no dije nada- dijo este sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

mmmm... Oswuari!!-dijo Kagome tan fuerte que los aldeanos pudieron escucharla.

Y se fue muy enojada a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, después de cómo 1 hora llego inuyasha quejándose en cuanto entro todo mundo se le quedó viendo, y el otro ...

¿Qué tanto me ven?, ¿tengo monos en la cara o que?- pregunto este

no, solo tienes a un perro terco, orgulloso y necio- dijo Sango un tanto molesta

mientras que shipou reía por lo bajo

Bueno chicos ya nos vamos – dijo Kagome

Nos?..- pregunto InuYasha

Si, el joven Kouga me dijo que si tu no querías ir el se iría conmigo y también dijo que le pediría mi mano en matrimonio a mi familia- dijo esta muy seria.

Queee???????- se paralizó inuyasha

Te sucede algo Inuyasha?- pregunto inocentemente

Nada, oigan me iré con Kagome a su época para pasar allá la luna nueva- sin mas ni mas tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y sus cosas y se fue a toda velocidad.

Y Dentro de la cabaña

Bien hecho- dijeron 4 personas muy alegres

Y ya en el pozo InuYasha no lo pensó dos veces y salto al pozo y poco despues ya se encontraban en la época de Kagome y salieron del pozo.

Amm.. Inuyasha me puedes bajar- dijo Kagome apenada

No hasta estar seguro que ese lobo rabioso no viene detrás de nosotros-dijo este muy de cidido

Kagome rio por lo bajo

¿qué te da tanta risa?- pregunto el perdiendo la paciencia

Nada, solo que Inuyasha, el joven Kouga no puede venir a mi época- dijo ella divertida

Si puede tiene 2 fragmentos- dijo el

No, hace poco la anciana Kaede me enseño a hacer ciertos hechizos y puse uno aquí en el pozo, para que solo tu como monstruo puedas pasar, pero mira Sango y Miroku si pueden- dijo ella haciendose la sabionda- jej

Eres una....- empezó a decir Inuyasha

Ven, Souta tiene muchas ganas de verte- dijo jalándole

Ya en la entrada de la casa

TADAIMA!!!!- dijo Kagome en la entrada de su casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jaja, bueno he aqui mi primer fic ojala les gusté este es solo el primer capitulo me mandan reviews por favor si???

TT si no les gusta diganme por favor

una aclaración si se parece en algo a algun fanfic lo siento para cualquier acalaración mandar un mail, mmm ke mas

»»murmullos o pensamientos


	2. Acaso es tan detestable estar conmigo!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Agradecimientos a:

**naru-coral**: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios por supuesto que lo continuaré Þen cuanto puedaÞ

**aska ishida: **domo arigatou gozaimasu, espero que tu también estés bien, y claro que lo continuaré

Sacerdotisa-Ahome gracias, claro que lo continuo solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia. 

**hitoki-chan**: gracias lo estaré actualizando cada semana o cuando pueda. nn

**ayrieldarkmoon**: muchas gracias shamaka, mm ojala ke te guste y si te pongo uno yo

Muchísimas gracias a todos les juro que haré lo posible para ke les siga gustando mi fanfic ya saben alguna aclaración manden me un mail.

AHH, Y AQUELLOS QUE NO SOPORTAN EL LEMON, LIME, FAVOR DE NO LEER A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO DOS LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN UN POCO MMM... DULCES O AGRIAS.

Bye

Besos

De la

darklightgirlanna Þo sea YO!! Un poco largo no creen?Þ

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Apoco es tan detestable estar conmigo?"

Ya en la entrada de la casa

TADAIMA!!!!- dijo Kagome en la entrada de su casa.

Kagome-chan?, oka... ahhh InuYasha okaeri na sai- saludó la mamá de Kagome

Kunbanwa- dijo InuYasha

Neesa!!!- llegó gritando Souta

Ke pasa Souta?- preguntó Kagome muy preocupada

¿Me ayudas kon el videojuego?- preguntó esperanzado

caída de Kagome con una gotota en la cabeza

a ver cuantas veces te he dicho ke yo no uso la espada, ese es este.-dijo apuntando a InuYasha

óyeme!!! Este tiene su nombre dijo InuYasha molesto

InuYasha no niichan ¿tú si me vas a ayudar verdad?- preguntó el otro con ojo de borrego apunto de mandar al matadero

Ahhh... deacuerdo- dijo este no muy convencido

Siiiiii!!!!!!!- dijo este jalándolo al cuarto de tele

Un momento ke es un videojuego- dijo el otro

**¨Y en la otra época"**

Kaede, Shipou y Kirara se fueron a la casa de una de las aldeanas, pues ya estaba en labor de parto y entonces Miroku y Sango sé kedaron SOLITOS en la cabaña de Kaede.

Þpor dios ke pasará ni yo misma lo sé ooÞ

Que estarán haciendo, me refiero a Kagome-chan y a InuYasha- preguntó Sango

Sango, no te preocupes InuYasha no perderá el tiempo- dijo poniendo una risa malévola

Acto seguido Sango le dio un sape

Oye, por que me pegaste- preguntó el otro muy adolorido

Es que el no es como usted- dijo la otra alejándose un poco de el

Sango, no me malentiendas, me refiero a que la otra parte de InuYasha alfin le dirá todo lo ke siente a la Srita. Kagome y creo que el hanyou terco ke conocemos estará de acuerdo con ello.-

Houshi-sama.....-Sango se quedó sin palabras

**Regresando a la época actual**

Ya era de noche y Kagome y su mamá ya estaban terminando la cena

Kagome-chan, ve y diles a tu abuelo, a Souta y a InuYasha ke se vengan a sentar es hora de cenar.

Sí mamá-contesto ella

Fue al cuarto de televisión y los vio a los tres ahí todos entretenidos

InuYasha, Souta. Abuelo venga es hora de. -

No pudo ni terminar la palabra por ke cuando volteo a buscar a los muchachos, ya no había nadie. Y en eso desde el comedor

Kagome!!! No vas a venir a cenar o ke??- gritaba InuYasha

Eh??? Ay, no vallan a empezar sin mí ok?- dijo Kagome corriendo al comedor.

Al terminar de cenar InuYasha se fue al cuarto de Kagome, mientras ke ella ayudaba a su mamá a limpiar la cocina.

Kagome-chan, se quedaran a dormir, verdad?- pregunto su mamá

Claro mamá, ammm... ke haremos kon InuYasha- preguntó Kagome

Mmmm... podemos ponerlo en el cuarto del abuelo, pero el ronca mucho, por otra parte puede dormir kon Souta, y en el dado caso podemos ponerlo en la sala- dijo su madre pensando en voz alta.

Mmm.. creo que estará bien con Souta.- dijo ella con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ya me voy a dormir mamá mañana iré a la escuela a pedir apuntes y fechas de exámenes finales- dijo ella un tanto soñolienta

De acuerdo, oyasuminasai Kagome- dijo su madre

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

ya en el cuarto de Kagome

InuYasha estaba recargado en la pared, dormido, Kagome se acerco lentamente a el y se le quedó viendo, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a imaginarse ke se sentiría saborear esos labios, rosados, extrañamente hechizantes, al igual que sus ojos, pero ella recordó algo ke la hizo sufrir como no lo había esperado, nunca.... RECORDÓ LA VEZ QUE KIKYOU BESO A INUYASHA, solo para ke hubiera rencor en su corazón, para ke después de eso ella ya no confiara en InuYasha.

Se levantó se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llamar al hanyou.

InuYasha.. despierta.

....- no había respuesta por su parte

InuYasha..., despierta-

Ka.. go.. me??-

InuYasha, dormirás con mi hermano así ke ya vete a su cuarto sí?-

Te sucede algo malo?, estas extraña, parece como si estuvieras molesta- dijo el otro viéndola a la cara

No es nada, no te preocupes solo me quiero dormir y quiero ke tu te vallas al cuarto de mi hermano- dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esta bien, ya me voy- dijo el otro cansinamente

En cuanto InuYasha cerró la puerta Kagome se recostó en su cama y le dio muchas vueltas al asunto de kikyou e InuYasha, no le hallaba sentido a kikyou, Þke se muera esa maldita perra!!Þ , Y sin darse cuenta se dio cuenta de ke cada vez necesitaba mas sentir a InuYasha a su lado, sentir que la protegía, comenzó a creer ke lo necesitaría incluso para respirar.

Al final acabo dormida, claro no antes de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por el hanyou Þke es un bestia, pero esta guapísimo!!! Sus ojos ke ojos dios mío!!!Þ

**a la mañana siguiente**

Kagome estaba dentro de su cama, tapada completamente hasta la cabeza, estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más lindo, cuando oyó una voz ke le decía ke era hora de ke se levantará.

I..nuya...sha...-llamó Kagome casi en susurro

Ke.??- contesto la voz ke la llamaba

Ehh???.. InuYasha ke sucede- dice ella un tanto adormilada

Me dijo tu mamá ke te hablara vas a llegar a esa cosa ke se llama... como se llama.....- dijo le otro pensando en el bendito nombre

Escuela...??-dijo la otra con cara de duda

Ahhh si eskuela, dice ke faltan 10 minutos para ke entres- dijo el otro con cara triunfal

KEEEEEE??????!!!!!- el grito de Kagome se oyó hasta la esquina

Sal de mi habitación – grito Kagome y lo saco a empujones

Bueno y a esta ke le pasa- dijo el otro con una gotota en la cabeza

después de unos 3 minutos Kagome ya esta en la puerta

Ya me voy!!!- dijo la otra yéndose muy rápido

ya en la esquina vio a un muchacho ke llevaba el mismo uniforme ke ella, solo ke para hombres, Þya saben quien es verdad, sip es élÞ

al acercarse y verlo de cerca vio ke se trataba de ...

Houyo-kun?...- lo llamo un poco extrañada

Higurashi ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto él con una gran sonrisa

mmm.. Houyo-kun ke haces aquí- pregunto la otra mientras comenzaba a caminar

El otro iba a su lado y dijo

Tuve un presentimiento y vine a ver si hoy si irías a la escuela- dijo él con una sonrisa

Jaja.. oye Houyo-kun no sería mejor ke tu te adelantaras llegaras tarde- dijo ella

Mm no, no te preocupes el profesor aviso ke hoy llegaría tarde- dijo él

Esta bien. -dijo ella agachando la cabeza

Al llegar a la escuela 

Bueno Houyo-kun nos vemos- y se fue a su salón lo más rápido ke pudo

Cuando llegó vio ke el maestro no había llegado aun Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se le quedaron viendo con una cara muy extraña

¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa

no solo nos preguntábamos si hoy vendrías a la escuela- dijo Eri

Y tu novio?- pregunto Ayumi

caída de Kagome

ayy por ke siempre me están preguntando eso!!- dijo la otra perdiendo la paciencia

Jóvenes vallan a sentarse- dijo el maestro acercándose al escritorio

Y a mitad de la clase Kagome, tuvo un presentimiento, sintió la presencia de alguien

Pero no se alarmo ya que cuando volteo a la ventana se dio cuenta de ke era....

InuYasha en su forma humana le hizo señas de ke la vería en la azotea cuando saliera a su descanso Þ si estaba en su forma humana como llego ahí?, no me lo pregunten ke no lo se, el amor te motiva a hacer muchas cosas jeje Þ

Durante el descanso

Ke paso InuYasha por ke viniste? No te he dicho ke no vengas a mi escuela- dijo ella un poco enfadada

Solo vine por ke tu madre me lo pidió- y saco una cajita- ten tu almuerzo

Ahmm gracias, ojalá no este a la mitad como la otra vez- dijo ella dudando

No claro ke no- dijo él

Y era cierto esta vez no estaba a la mitad si no ke estaba vacío

Inu...Ya..sha..- se le quedó viendo muy feo

Kee? Tu dijiste ke no lo querías a la mitad, y ahí no esta la mitad.- dijo el otro viéndola confuso

Aquí no hay nada!!!- dijo la otra muy enfadada

Ayy, no te enojes Kagome!!- dijo el otro ya temiendo lo ke vendría

Kagome!!!!- gritaron tres metiches

Pero ke hacen ustedes aquí??- dijo la otra volteando a ver a sus amigas

Como le hablas así a tu novio- la regaño Eri

KEEEEE????- gritaron ambos completamente sonrojados

Ke no son novios????- pregunto Yuka

Pero ke cosas dices, no les ves las caras se nota ke se adoran- dijo Ayumi

Amm chicas será mejor ke nos vallamos- dijo empujándolas a las tres

Una vez ke ya las había alejado lo suficiente fue con InuYasha y le dijo

Me esperas a la salida y nos vamos juntos o te adelantas a la casa-

Te espero ya que no hay nadie en la casa- dijo él sentándose en el suelo

¿Por ke?- dijo ella preocupada

tu abuelo se volvió a enfermar y Souta se quedará a dormir kon un amiguito- dijo el muy calmado

de acuerdo- dijo ella y comenzó a irse

Kagome... - la llamo

Si?-

No te tardes mucho si?- dijo él con tono de suplica

Lo intentaré- dijo ella regresando a su salón

Y en lo ke siguió de las clases no se pudo concentrar ya que recordó lo más doloroso ke no hace mucho ocurrió

Recordó cuando InuYasha le dijo ke se quedaría con Kikyou, recordó lo ke ella le dijo:

"yo quiero permanecer a tu lado InuYasha"

**y a la salida**

Kagome ya estaba por llegar a la puerta de la escuela cuando de pronto

¡Higurashiii!!!!-

Ah Houyo-kun?- lo miro muuuuy extrañada

Te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto él

Amm...Houyo-kun... yo...-

Kagome!!- oyó un grito detrás de ella

En ese momento llego InuYasha paso su mano por los hombros de ella y le dijo

Nos vamos???-

Amm sí, emm Houyo-kun nos vemos luego-

Claro- y se fue

Y más al rato

InuYasha...- dijo ella

Kee??- dijo el otro cansinamente

Me sueltas...- dijo la otra sonrojándose a mas no poder

Ammm..si lo siento- dijo el otro separándose un kilómetro de ella

Y ke haremos para cenar- dijo la otra queriendo cambiar el tema

Mmm.. no se creo ke tu madre dejo algo preparado, y lo guardo en la caja esa fría-

Refrigerador...-

Ándale eso-dijo nuestro hanyou como si hubiera dicho algo en chino(ellos hablan japonés)

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome, se dio cuenta de ke su mamá le dejo preparada una cena como de cena romántica, y se pregunto por que lo había hecho, pero como traía mucha hambre ya no se pregunto nada mas y le sirvió la comida tanto a InuYasha como a buyo y la suya.

No supo por ke pero mientras comía se le quedo viendo a InuYasha, en ese momento el acabo su platón de arroz y le pidió mas, la otra sin titubear tomo el platón y lo volvió a llenar, en ese momento sintió como si ella e InuYasha fueran uno de esos matrimonios jóvenes con ninguna otra responsabilidad más ke la de alimentarse así mismos y a un gato gordo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kagome le llevo un poco de té junto con unos dulces, el otro estaba jugando con el pobre Buyo, y comenzó a recordar a sus amigos.

Oye InuYasha..-lo llamo

A ver gato panzón vamos a bailar- lo toma de las patitas y lo puso a dar vueltas

InuYasha...-

Ayy ke gato tan panzón, mira vas a volar- lo tomo de las patitas y le empezó a dar vueltas

InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!-

De tal grito ke pego Kagome buyo se escondió detrás de InuYasha,

Ke sucede Kagome por ke gritas?- pregunto el otro un poco asustado

Es ke no me contestabas llevo no se cuanto llamándote- dijo la otra haciendo cara de enojada

Ohh bueno dime ke quieres???-

Crees ke estén bien??- pregunto la otra con carilla triste

A ke te refieres-se puso a pensar- ahhh-Þapenas captaÞ- no te preocupes deben estar bien»y Miroku debe estar ocupado»

No puedo evitarlo- dijo esta – me preocupa el asunto de la perla

Pues si ibas a estar preocupada para ke nos vinimos???- pregunto el un tanto cansado

Kagome se le quedo viendo sus ojos no expresaban sentimiento alguno en ese momento, InuYasha al verla así se asusto, de momento a otro bajo el rostro y....

Apoco...apoco es tan terrible estar solo conmigo- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- apoco es tan desagradable mi presencia.

Kagome yo no dije eso... aguarda yo no dije eso- dijo el nervioso

Pues eso diste a entender!!!!!-grito ella poniéndose de pie- ya me voy a dormir

Después de eso ella se fue muy indignada.

Buyo se le quedo viendo feo a InuYasha

Ayy tu no empieces ¬-¬ - dijo viendo al gato

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ojalá les guste perdónenme si me tarde, es ke kon la eskuela no tengo mucho tiempo.

Ya saben mándenme reviews con sus comentarios, bueno regreso con la advertencia a partir de este capitulo saldrá lemon asi que los no aptos o los ke simplemente no lo soportan favor de abstenerse de leer el capitulo 3 y 4.

Ahhh y por cierto no saquen sus conclusiones esta historia no acabara como todos se lo esperan, sorpresas vendrán tanto de la época actual como la antigua.

AJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Ke lokilla estoy

Ahh y a las personas ke me mandaron reviews y nos los puse....hontoni gomen na sai!!!.

Onisama, ke bueno ke te gusto

Onesa, tienes ke leerlo o te mato¬¬

Bueno nos vemos tratare de no tardarme tanto para la otra ok?

Atte

La loka

De la

darklightgirlanna


	3. Mis verdaderos Sentimientos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo vuelvo advertir que las personas que no soportan el lemon

No deben entrar a leer eso ok???

Lo escribí lo mejor ke pude así ke espero ke les guste.

Si este no es digno de llamarse lemon no mas díganme .

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"_**Mis verdaderos sentimientos"**_

Kagome estaba en su cuarto parada cerca de la puerta y comenzó a pensar ke.....»» talvez, el hubiera preferido estar a solas pero con otra persona»» y de un momento a otro vio la imagen de InuYasha besándose con kikyou, »» no se por ke sufro tanto por él si yo ya se ke el siempre a amado a kikyou»»

InuYasha... en verdad debo renunciar a este sentimiento- dijo entre sollozos- de verdad debo dejar de amarte y solo para no lastimarme mas a mi misma.

Para esto ella ya se encontraba de pie en la mitad de su habitación y miraba al suelo y dejaba correr sus lagrimas, cuando de pronto sintió que dos brazos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cintura, al voltear para saber quién era el dueño de semejantes brazos, se encontró con InuYasha, con sus ojos azules, esos ojos que anteriormente había contemplado que la habían cautivado desde la vez que los vio con gran sorpresa.

Inu..ya..sha, ke haces aquí?...-dijo ella susurrándolo y en su voz aun se oía ke había llorado

Kagome, no quiero ke sufras, por creer ke yo no te amo....- dijo este con seguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada

Pero tu....-no pudo continuar hablado por ke un dedo se había posado sobre sus labios

Déjame demostrarte cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos, déjame demostrarte que tu eres la única ke ocupa mis pensamientos- dijo mientras su dedo acariciaba los labios de Kagome y lentamente su mano (la mano entera) iba acariciando el rostro de Kagome.

El no podía dejar de contemplar sus labios los anhelaba, los deseaba, deseaba saborear lo labios de Kagome, descubrir su sabor, deseaba a Kagome, la deseaba en todas las maneras existentes posibles. Sin darse cuenta el espacio entre ellos dos se acorto de un solo movimiento, sus labios se habían unido, al igual que sus manos habían bajado hasta la cintura de Kagome.

Ella al principio no lo podía creer, InuYasha la estaba besando de la manera mas dulce y tierna posible, no lo podía creer hacía solo dos minutos estaba llorando por que InuYasha no le correspondía, pero ahora, ahora el la estaba besando.

El beso comenzó como un beso tímido y sin chiste pero poco a poco se convirtió, en un beso apasionado lleno de deseo, debido a la intensidad del beso InuYasha, en cierta forma, acorralo a Kagome contra la pared, ambos se separaron para tomar aire, pero InuYasha de los labios de Kagome bajo hasta el cuello de esta y empezó a besarlo con gran Þ como lo digo, mmm.... uu esto es penoso Þ anhelo (deseo, o como quieran decirle)

Kagome quien no se resistía del todo a los besos de InuYasha y los respondía pensó una cosa »»me estará viendo a mi o la estará viendo a ella»», de un momento a otro ya estaban en la cama, pero en ese momento...

Inu…ya...sha... espera... ke es lo ke harás????- dijo la otra con las respiración entre cortada

Quiero demostrarte que te amo....- dijo este

Pero me vas a amar a mi o kikyou???- pregunto la otra con la duda a la vista en sus ojos

A la única persona que ocupa mis pensamientos en este momento...- dijo el tapando sus ojos con su " copetillo "

.....-

a ti mi querida Kagome- dijo el viéndola directo a los ojos

InuYasha...- dijo ella con el sonrojo Þ cual sonrojo ya estaba como tomatito Þ y una leve sonrisita.

Se besaron tiernamente, InuYasha aun la tenía por la cintura y ella tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello, el cuerpo, tanto de InuYasha como el de Kagome, pedían mas que besos y caricias, las manos de InuYasha se metieron Þ uuuy si cobraron vida propia Þ por debajo de la blusa de Kagome, Kagome al sentir esto se puso aun mas nerviosa pero sus manos hicieron algo similar, mientras ella besaba el cuello de InuYasha sus manos desabrocharon el haori de InuYasha y con ayuda de este se lo quito, Kagome rozó el pecho de InuYasha con un dedo, a lo que el respondió con un escalofrío, al ver esto sonrió satisfecha y ahora estaba acariciando el bien formado pecho del hanyou,

InuYasha quería sentir el cuerpo de Kagome la beso muuuuy pero muuuuy apasionadamente, y en el transcurso del beso poco a poco fue subiendo la blusa de Kagome cuando ella sintió que la blusa llega hasta su busto separó a InuYasha de un empujón, InuYasha la miró extrañado, ella se sentó sobre la cama, subió lo brazos y lo vio con una mirada de complicidad, el se arrodillo frente a ella, la sujetó por la cintura y levanto la blusa hasta que la paso por su cabeza, Kagome solo traía puesto el bra ,

Kagome se le quedó viendo a InuYasha, el tomo una de las manos de Kagome la acercó a él, la abrazo como si en cualquier momento fuera a llegar ese lobo rabioso y se la fuera a llevar, Kagome se aferró a el, ella estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de InuYasha y no tenía dudas de lo ke hacia, y comenzó a besar el pecho de InuYasha ÞÞ uuuy!!!!! A de saber a pura tierra yo quiero probar!!nn ÞÞ

InuYasha por su parte apartó el cabello de Kagome y comenzó a besar su cuello la presionó contra si mismo y al sentir que el bra de Kagome se aflojó lo ke hizo fue que se lo quitó... Kagome sentía el corazón de InuYasha tan agitado como el de ella, pero sin darse cuenta Kagome ya estaba otra vez acostada boca arriba en la cama Þ obviamente Þ esta miraba a InuYasha con unos ojos llenos de deseo, InuYasha comenzó a devorar los labios de Kagome de una manera salvaje Þ por así decirlo Þ este beso fue apasionado pero nada que ver con los anteriores este era en extremo apasionado InuYasha introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome y comenzó el baile de lenguas Þ uuÛ lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa Þ,

InuYasha lentamente bajo su mano derecha por las piernas de Kagome, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba desabotonando la falda de Kagome, esta al sentir la mano de InuYasha en sus piernas las abrió como queriéndo darle a entender que no lo detendría, Kagome al sentir que InuYasha ya había quitado por completo su falda se puso nerviosa pues no sabia ke hacer se sentía intimidada por ke los ojos de InuYasha la contemplaban a ella pero se dio cuenta de algo que no era justo, InuYasha aun tenia puesto su haori de la parte de abajo, lo siguiente que hizo fue que tomo el rostro de InuYasha y lo beso muy apasionadamente al separarse para tomar aire el bajo hasta el pecho de Kagome y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el pecho pero de un momento a otro

Kagome tomo la mano derecha de InuYasha y la coloco sobre uno de sus senos al notar esto InuYasha solo volteo a verla, ella solo le dio una sonrisa como diciéndole ke todo estaba bien,

al ver esto InuYasha comenzó a acariciar el seno de Kagome, mientras el hacia eso ella iba desabrochando el haori de InuYasha, ya había desamarrado el haori de InuYasha sintió la mano de InuYasha en su pierna derecha InuYasha fue dándole besos desde el cuello hasta llegar a su oído y le dijo:

" Eso no es justo tendré que solucionar esta desigualdad"

y mientras iba besando el rostro de Kagome con la mano derecha iba bajando las panties de Kagome, y ella mientras InuYasha la besaba ella estaba jalando el haori de InuYasha para quitárselo por completo.

La ropa de ambos estaba tirada por toda la habitación de Kagome, ambos estaban en la cama acostados de costado , ambos se contemplaban , ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero también ambos tenían el enorme deseo de demostrarle al otro ke no había nadie mas en este mundo para ellos, querían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

De momento a otro se besaron , Kagome lo miraba amorosamente, mientras el le dirigía una mirada llena tanto de amor como de preocupación...

InuYasha sucede algo malo?- preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa

Ka.. Kagome estas segura de esto?- preguntó el

Por ke tu no?- pregunto ella poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa

Yo estoy seguro pero.... esto será doloroso y no quiero herirte Kagome..- dijo el

InuYasha, tu nunca me lastimarías, y esto no será doloroso- dijo ella con una sonrisa de confianza y un tanto seductora.

Kagome...- esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa paso su mano por el rostro de Kagome y lo jaló ligeramente para besarla mientras con su mano iba delineando la figura de Kagome, mientras las caricias iban creciendo InuYasha se colocó sobre Kagome.

El se sentía en paz se sentía feliz al estar con Kagome al sentir esa cercanía que por mucho tiempo el había deseado, pero que su maldito orgullo no le permitía...

Las manos de Kagome se enredaban en la larga melena color azabache de su amado InuYasha, se sentía en el cielo al sentir los labios y la lengua de InuYasha sobre todo su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento por tanta emoción y alegría.

Pero en un momento sintió que InuYasha se detuvo y la miraba con sus ojos azules tanto con deseo, como amor, y preocupación, y comprendió que era momento..

Ella lo miró dulcemente se acerco a su oído y le dijo " Te amo InuYasha y estoy completamente segura de lo ke hago". Ambos gemían y jadeaban por el calor, por la intensidad de las caricias, e InuYasha comenzó a acercar su miembro a Kagome y poco a poco fue penetrándola lenta y cariñosamente, y se topo con la barrera que impedía que Kagome fuera completamente suya, en cierta forma el estaba feliz de que esa barrera existiera por que así estaba seguro que ella sería solo de el y de ke nadie se había atrevido a tocar a SU Kagome, beso ligeramente los pechos de Kagome y luego su cuello, sus mejillas y paso a su oído y le dijo " Kagome tu eres mía y siempre lo serás, te amo", y rompió esa barrera, Kagome ahogo un pequeño grito, mordiendo su labio inferior, al romper la barrera un pequeño hilillo de sangre se corrió por las piernas de Kagome al ver esto y al ver una pequeña lagrima que Kagome luchaba por contener, InuYasha quiso separarse de ella para no lastimarla mas, pero las piernas de Kagome estaban alrededor de su cintura.

"InuYasha no te preocupes yo estoy bien", esto se lo dijo susurrándolo en su oído y mordiendo su lóbulo como incitándolo a que continuara, InuYasha lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de Kagome ambos gemían , Kagome entre cada gemido suspiraba el nombre de InuYasha, esto hacia que el perdiera el poco control que quedaba en el .

Al final ambos llegaron al punto máximo juntos, sin prisas ni nada, acabaron agotados, ese día no había ni un solo testigo de ese amor tan grande solo las estrellas, acostados Kagome aun estaba abrazada a el lo miro directo a los ojos, y le dijo "InuYasha te amo", y este le contesto "yo también te amo Kagome y nunca te dejare ir", se besaron y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo (para quién no entienda se durmieron).

A la mañana siguiente Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente ya que un rayo de sol entro por su ventana interrumpiendo un hermoso sueño, al abrir los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño del todo al ver que su amado InuYasha seguía dormido, pero en su forma de hanyou, y dándose cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnuda, y no queriendo despertarlo intento separarse del abrazo en el ke se encontraba kon el hanyou pero al intentar mover un poco el brazo del hanyou sintió que de momento a otro este opuso mas resistencia.

Al intentar voltear y ver a su amado solo sintió unos tibios labios posarse sobre los de ella ese beso se ahondo mas al momento en el que ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de InuYasha, pero se separó repentinamente por ke InuYasha había robado todo el oxigeno que tenia Kagome.

Buenos días- dijo este con una sonrisa picara

Uuuy me agrada tu nueva forma de dar los buenos días- dijo Kagome de todos colores

Como dormiste InuYasha?- pregunto Kagome kon una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Muy bien y por eso quiero volverme a dormir- al decir esto volvió a abrazar a Kagome impidiendo que se fuera.

InuYasha vamos déjame levantarme....- dijo ella con voz chiquiona

Para que?- pregunto el otro

Para alistarnos e irnos a la época antigua- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

El otro la abrazo mas fuertemente y coloco su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha y dijo

Si es para eso entonces no te suelto- dijo el muy convencido

Bueno entonces suéltame para por lo menos preparar el desayuno – dijo ella intuyendo ke así la soltaría

Mmm no no tengo hambre – dijo el otro

InuYasha suéltame o digo tu palabra favorita- dijo ella muy seria

No lo harás- dijo el con una sonrisa

ah no?-

no-

y por ke tan seguro?-

por ke te tengo entre mis brazos si la dices tu tmb sufrirás los efectos de tu hechizo-

Kagome se quedo en shock al ver que era cierto y obviamente no iba a decirla así que opto por otra alternativa

InuYasha ándale por favor ya suéltame- dijo poniendo una cara de niña chiquita a la que le acaban de quitar un juguete.

Bueno ya no pongas esa cara- y asi la soltó y ella se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse

mientras InuYasha estaba recostado viendo a Kagome cambiarse y en eso dijo

Kagome... sabes ke?-

ke?- dijo ella un tanto apurada

te queda mejor lo ke tenias puesto antes- ella traía puesta nomás una bata

pero InuYasha esto es lo primero ke me pongo- dijo ella un tanto confusa

Eso no me gusta como se te ve- dijo el otro levantándose y poniéndose su kimono

no te referirás a ....- al pasar esa idea por su mente se volvió a poner de todos colores

El se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió a las escaleras.

InuYasha es un coqueto y nunca me había dado cuenta de eso pensó ella

ding dong ding dong

Kagome fue rápidamente a ver quién era quién tocaba la puerta y se encontró kon....

Ohayo! Higurashi-

Houjo-kun ohayo- saludo ella en la entrada - demo, que haces aquí a esta hora?

Venía a invitarte a ir a un parque de diversiones mañana- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

mmm.. Houjo-kun, gracias pero...- ya iba a inventar una buena excusa cuando

Kagome!!! quién es? es tu mamá?- pregunto InuYasha mientras se iba acercando pero da la casualidad que a nuestro querido hanyou se le "olvido" ponerse la parte superior del kimono uuy si se le olvido mis narices que, lo hizo para presumir presumido

Ah eres tu...- dijo InuYasha recargándose en la pared y con una cara de pocos amigos

y tu eres...- Houjo puso cara de pocos amigos al verlo así

Amm... Houjo-kun el es mi novio InuYasha, InuYasha el es Houjo un compañero de la escuela- dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

Houjo levanto la mano para saludarlo InuYasha no iba a contestar el saludo pero se dio cuenta de ke Kagome lo miraba con una mirada asesina así que accedió.

Pero al instante Houjo se separo ya que InuYasha le apretó demasiado fuerte la mano.

Houjo-kun sobre tu proposición, lo siento no podré ir ya ke pienso salir de la ciudad con InuYasha- dijo ella mas serena

Deacuerdo, seguimos siendo amigos verdad?- dijo el

Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera- Que no­ dijo InuYasha entre dientes

Oye-dijo Houjo dirigiéndose a InuYasha

- ke quieres?- contesto el de mala gana

Cuida muy bien a Higurashi, ya que yo no me daré por vencido- dijo el con una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

Y se fue, InuYasha no mas lo vio irse con una mirada de pistola, de que si en cualquier momento el se atreviera a voltear atrás InuYasha lo hubiera matado.

Bueno iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

Pero ke?- dijo el otro totalmente perdido- oíste lo ke dijo!?!?-

si- dijo ella completamente tranquila

y ke piensas hacer?- dijo el otro ¦lt;/p>

nada-

ke?-

no pienso hacer nada ya que mi corazón ya tiene dueño y tu ya lo sabes- dijo ella dándole un beso en la nariz

y se fue a la cocina.

ahh una cosita mas- dijo ella

ke?-

KOMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE MOSTRARTE ASI FRENTE A LAS PERSONAS!! KE TE PASA ESTAS LOKO O SOLO TE SAKARON EL CEREBRO!!!!-

ahh Kagome no me grites!!- dijo el enfadado

Kagome mostraba una sonrisa de paz y serenidad al igual de que mostraba una calma inigualable. El hanyou al notar esto, quiso averiguar la razón de su felicidad, así que ...

Kagome por que sonríes tanto?- dijo el sentado en una silla

La otra lo volteo a ver y lentamente se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

y eso?- dijo el otro cada vez mas confundido.

lo siguiente fue que Kagome se sentó en sus piernas y dijo

es una forma de agradecerte y de hacerte saber que te quiero y que no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche aparte esa fue la única manera de que demostraras que me amas...- dijo esto con un tono un poco serio

Kagome...- dijo el abrazándola

sabes que... llegué a pensar que nunca me verías a mi, pensé que cada vez que me vieras a los ojos verías a Kikyou y eso me ponía muy triste, tmb. llegue a pensar que al verme en el espejo en vez de verme a mi misma vería a Kikyou.- pero ya no

Vaya ke eres tonta- dijo este

Ah si y por ke?- puso cara de enojo (aun estaba en las piernas de el)

El coloco su mano izquierda en el rostro de Kagome y recargo su frente en la de ella y dijo:

Tu y kikyou no son la misma persona, no importa que tu seas su reencarnación Kikyou nunca se comparara contigo, Kagome.- al terminar de decir esto le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Tu eres la única persona que ocupa mi corazón desde hace tiempo, cuando decidí "irme" con Kikyou fue por que creí que la amaba y comprendí que no la amaba en realidad ya que en cada momento tu aparecías en mis pensamientos, Kagome de verdad Te Amo, tu eres la persona mas importante para mi y no tienes comparación con nadie mas, así que si vuelves a creer ke kikyou es mas importante ke tu te daré un coscorrón ok?

ah si? me darás un coscorrón?-

Si-

Mmm bueno si te pones celoso cada vez que se me acerque Kouga o Houjo dire tu palabra favorita ok?

por ke? oO- pregunto el asustado

por ke tu sabes perfectamente ke yo te amo y ke no tienes por ke estar celoso- dijo ella sonriéndole

Poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose y se unieron en un hermoso beso de mucho amor pero no se habían percatado de ....

Ne... Neechan?-

Souta acababa de entrar a la cocina

Al momento de oír su voz Kagome e InuYasha se separaron al instante los dos bien rojitos Dos tomatitos bien maduritos!! jeje

y detrás de Souta venían el abuelo y la mama de Kagome

mama, voy a tener sobrinos con orejas de perro!!!- lloro Souta al ver a su mama

Souta no digas tonterías- dijo el abuelo, y luego volteo a ver a Kagome con cara de pocos amigos al verla en bata

Amm ahora vuelvo iré a bañarme- dijo Kagome muy nerviosa y roja

Kagome yo terminare el desayuno de acuerdo?- le pregunto su madre

Claro!!- dijo ella desde arriba

Después de media hora Kagome regreso al comedor y se encontró con una escena un tanto graciosa

El abuelo estaba hablando con InuYasha mas bien interrogándolo y estaba hablando algo sobre ke Kagome era una muchacha bien educada y que bla,blabla(todas esas charlas de moralidad que se esperan de parte de los padres) después de semejante escena pues ke esperaban?

A Kagome solo le salió una gotota en la frente y se sentó a desayunar.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

bueno al fin lo pude subir perdonen la tardanza es solo que me costaba trabajo el terminar el lemon por favor si ustedes no consideran que se llame lemon por favor díganme

mmm que mas les digo mmmmm

en el siguiente capitulo pasará algo ....

que tal vez mucho se esperan

gracias

la

darklightgirlanna

ejeje

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	4. disculpas

**Jajajajj aki la loka de la**

**Darklightgirlanna..**

Jejeje gomen gomen no he podido escribir nada perdonenme juro ke no es por gusto propio de hecho mi oniichan y mi neechan me kieren matar por ke no he escrito los demas caps..

Por favor perdonenme

Ahh

Ya me acorde keria decirles algo mas ya se ke el titulo dice otra cosa pero este comic no se trata nada de lo ke paso entre inuyasha y kagome mas adelante habra cosas nuevas ke los mantendran al tanto de este fic jejjej

una vez mas perdon por tardarme

jejejejeej


	5. Dejame

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien este capitulo se trata de Miroku y Sango se ke dije ke lo mas probable fue ke este fuera un lemon, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo este es un capitulo mas ke nada de romance. Ok?

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews ke enviaron se los agradezco como no tienen idea!!!! Me ayudan a continuar!! (pose triunfal de anime) TT, lamento no poner los nicks de las personas ke los mandaron pero jejeje es ke ya se me olvido kienes los enviaron jejejejej. Bueno comencemos!!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Déjame**_

Kaede-obayan, Shipou y Kirara habían ido a la casa de una de las aldeanas ke estaba en labor de parto y necesitaba ayuda (a ke fueron Shipou y Kirara pues kien sabe andaban de metiches �U ke raro no?) mientras que habían dejado solos a Miroku y Sango

Al terminar de comer Sango se disponía a lavar los platos cuando siente unos brazos rodearla por detrás ke la sujetaban con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, y sintió la respiración de la persona que la abrazaba justo en su cuello, lo cual la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa, al momento se sonrojo lo ke le permitiera su rostro en ese momento esos brazos que la rodeaban lentamente la voltearon para que viera de cara a la persona que invadía su espacio personal.

En ese momento se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules del houshi... esos ojos que la hacían estremecer, al momento de verlo a la cara su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre.

El houshi la miraba con una mirada llena de amor su intención no era ponerla nerviosa ni mucho menos su único deseo era hacerla sentir amada y apoyada.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando pero la tajiya al sentir la respiración del houshi sobre su rostro lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo ke iría a dar un paseo

Que no regresaría muy tarde. Se dirigió al lago allí se sentó a la orilla y contemplo las estrellas ke brillaban mas que nunca puesto ke no había luna rostro todavía mostraba ese sonrojo, al recordar lo ke estuvo a punto de pasar su sonrojo aumento, el simple hecho de recordar como la había rodeado con sus brazos tan protectoramente la hacia estremecerse, el calor y esa seguridad que el houshi siempre emanaba.

Pero también recordó el hecho de que días antes habían tenido una discusión, tal vez había sido su culpa o simplemente el houshi pensaba en lo que el quería y no le importaba para nada los sentimientos de Sango.

No supieron bien como empezo todo pero la discusión termino en que el houshi le recrimino a Sango el hecho de que ella nada mas se preocupaba por Kohaku, no se preocupaba ni siquiera por los sentimientos de ella misma y no se dejaba amar. Al oir esto Sango simplemente le grito que habia sido una tonta por ke creyo que el en algun momento la entendería y que la comprendería dijo que una tonta completa (dudo que existan los tontos a la mitad pero -…) el caso es que se habian gritado hasta de lo ke no.

Ella en su interior se lamentaba por haberle hablado así a su queridisimo houshi, momento desde cuando el es SU QUERIDISIMO houshi??, no pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que en ese momento sintio la presencia de alguien mas y era mas y nada menos ke…..Light-chan: kien kien era dime!!! Dark-chan: o kallate y dejame terminar Anna: callense l&d: si señora! (como soldaditos)

Era la persona que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos … Miroku…

Ella se volteo al lago para esconder la sorpresa ke habia en sus ojos.

Y en ese momento volvio a sentir los brazos de su amado houshi rodearla esta vez mas protectora y cariñosamente que la vez anterior, ella dijo prácticamente en susurro "suélteme" mientras que el le dijo al oído: "perdón". Esto hizo que se le subieran los colores en toda la cara.

Y ahí mismo donde la tenia abrazada le dijo al oído:

_**Dejame ser tus alas **_

_**Dejame ser tu unico amor**_

_**Dejame llevarte mas alla del cielo **_

Mientras la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, ella lentamente subió sus manos y las coloco sobre las de el

_**Dejame ser tus alas **_

_**Dejame llevarte aun mas arriba**_

_**Todo lo que soñamos **_

_**Pronto sera nuestro **_

Poco a poco el sintio que la tajiya se soltaba del abrazo, el pensó que se iria a la cabaña, error, ella simplemente se solto del abrazo y se volteo para abrazarlo.

**_Todo lo que desees _**

_**Todo te dare**_

_**Cada dia te llevare mas alto**_

_**Y nunca te dejare caer**_

El houshi al haber sido tomado por sorpresa se quedo atonito por unos segundos, mas sin embargo devolvio el gesto lleno de alegría, y la abrazo con muchisimo mas amor de lo ke se podia expresar Light-chan: por dios es eso posible dark-chan: capaz y la estaba machacando anna: dije silencio (mirada fria) l&d: hai!!

**_Dejame ser tus alas_**

**_Deja atrás el mundo ke conoces_**

**_Por que un mundo lleno de maravillas_**

**_Nos espera_**

De momento a otro se encontraban sentados en pasto contemplando las estrellas , de momento a otro sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros se iban acercando….

**_Juntos veremos el Universo_**

**_Bailaremos en los anillos de Saturno_**

**_Vuela conmigo_**

**_Y yo sere tus alas_**

Al sentir la respiración del houshi Sango se estremecio, el houshi sintio esto y creyo que Sango no estaba lista para ese paso en su relación quiso alejarse pero era tarde Sango ya habia aprisionado sus labios contra los de ella.

Miroku: Vamos al cielo juntos…

Sango: El cielo no esta tan lejos

M&S: El cielo esta donde tu te encuentres.

Y asi pasaron la noche diciéndose palabras de enamorados y dandose timidos besos en muestra de todo ese amor pero claro no dandolo todo para el dia en el que uniran sus vidas.

FIN!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno fin del capitulo jejeje, ke les parecio!!!

Ojala les haya gustado lo lamento si me pase de cursi pero es una cancion ke me encantaba cuando era mas chica jeejjejeje

Light-chan: pero ke bello!!! Todo ese amor

Dark-chan: callate fue una cosa horrenda

Girl: van a ver se pasan

Anna: a callar �

Bueno espero que les guste no se preocupen ya llegara el momento del lemon entre miroku y sango .

Ahh y en el proximo capitulo pondre el diccionario de distintas palabras que utilizare en los siguientes fics ok?

Matane!!

Darklightgirlanna

Wuuuuu, aclaracion no somos 4 chicas soy yo solita jejej con mis alter egos jejejej


	6. Mi alma y mi corazon te pertenecen

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Muy bien empecemos con el 5to capitulo advierto a los amantes de Kikyou ke se abstengan de leer este capitulo por ke pasaran muchas cosas en este capitulo.

Ok... aki vamos

D,L,G,A: SIIIIII!

Jejej

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**MI ALMA Y MI CORAZON TE PERTENECEN**_

**Recordemos la ultima escena del capitulo 3**

Después de media hora Kagome regreso al comedor y se encontró con una escena un tanto graciosa

El abuelo estaba hablando con InuYasha mas bien interrogándolo y estaba hablando algo sobre ke Kagome era una muchacha bien educada y que bla,blabla.

**Fin de la ultima escena del capitulo 3.**

Bueno pues después de haber terminado de desayunar y recibir un sermón de unas 4 horas por parte del abuelo ke algo de ke las relaciones intimas solo se debían de dar entre un matrimonio

Souta: abuelo ke son las relaciones intimas?

Abuelo: aaaa… eto.. Aun eres muy pequeño

Mam�: kagome-chan ya esta todo empacado para que partan

Kagome: hai, arigatou mama!

Mama: inuyasha onegai cuida mucho a Kagome

Kagome: mama… (Viéndola con ojos de pistola)

Inuyasha: daijoubu, atashi kagome no mamoru te zutto

Mama: Yokata… no demoren mucho en regresar de acuerdo?

IK: hai

Mama: itterashaimase- dijo la madre agitando la mano viendo a su hija partir y a su ¿yerno?

Bueno, Inuyasha tomo en sus brazos a Kagome y salto al pozo .

Ya en la época antigua

Kagome iba saliendo del pozo de la mano de Inuyasha cuando:

Kagome-chan- grito a lo lejos Sango que venía a recibirlos pero había algo extraño Sango venia de la mano del houshi? recuerden ke ni Kagome ni Inuyasha estaban enterados de lo ke había pasado

Sango-chan- decía Kagome mientras se acercaba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

Después de una parada en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para dejar sus cosas, Kagome y Sango salieron a dar un paseo. Se detuvieron en el lago y se sentaron a conversar, pero no se habían percatado que ciertas personitas que son extremadamente celosos y posesivos las estaban "cuidando" desde un árbol no muy lejos de ahí.

_**Vamos primero con los chicos si?**_

Miroku: inuyasha?...

Inuyasha¿ke kieres Miroku?

Miroku¿ya hablaste con Kagome-sama?

Inuyasha¿sobre ke?

Miroku: sobre TUS sentimientos y los de ELLA…

Inuyasha: eso a ti ke te importa

Miroku: veo ke si has hablado con ella. Ya te has decidido no es así?

Inuyasha: sip..

Miroku: me alegro

Inuyasha: y ke tal tu con sango eh? Cuando llegamos los vi. muy agarrados de la mano

Miroku: pues en cierta forma estamos como ustedes.

Inuyasha: ke no es cierto ustedes también?

Miroku: un momento en ke terminos estas con kagome-sama ¿ke hicimos tambien?

Inuyasha: amm no nada

Miroku: no habran…

Inuyasha: ehh?

Miroku: lo hiciste?

Inuyasha: yo no se ke de ke hablas? (inuyasha fingiendo demencia ke extraño)

Miroku: Bueno vamos a dejarlo así

_**Ahora con las chicas:**_

Kagome: sango-chan dime ya son pareja tu y el monje miroku?

Sango: pues eso se podría decir y tu kagome-chan ya se arreglaron las cosas entre inuyasha y tu?

Kagome: si >>no te imaginas cuanto>> dijo ella sonriendole

Sango: mm solo espero ke Miroku deje de acosar a toda aldeana que se le cruce por enfrente

Y de la nada ….. Miroku ya se estaba sentando detrás de ella y la abrazaba por detrás

Miroku: mi querida Sango yo solo te necesito a ti yo no tengo por ke voltear a ver a nadie mas.- dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su "mujer".

Inuyasha para "esconder las apariencias" se sentó a un lado de kagome kien se recargo en su hombro y pensando.. ke linda pareja hacen ellos dos, me gustaría ke algún día nosotros podamos estar así sin penas ni nada .

En ese momento se oscureció y de la nada aparecieron unas luces brillando en el cielo girl-chan: yo se , yo se ke son d,l,a: ke son? Girl-chan: son extraterrestres! Caida de todas estilo anime jejej SI SERAS "! eran los shikigamis de Kikyou, Inuyasha se levanto de inmediato al instante sango y miroku se le quedaron viendo mientras ke kagome miraba el suelo…. Pero en ese momento…

Inuyasha: vamos….

K,S,M: ke?

Inuyasha: vamos kagome tu y yo debemos hablar con Kikyou

Kagome: pero…

Miroku: y ke le vas a decir " mira kikyou kagome vino conmigo charlamos?"

Sango y Miroku: NOOO!

Inuyasha: no sean tontos kikyou debe saber ke… ke.. Ka…go..me y .. yo bueno pues ke Kagome es mi MUJER!.

S y M: 00

Kagome: oo

Inuyasha de momento a otro tomo a Kagome en sus brazos y se fue a donde se encontraban los shikigamis de Kikyou..

Encontraron a Kikyou, no se encontraba muy bien parecía realmente débil.

Kagome: kikyou! Te encuentras bien?

Kikyou: ke haces aki? Ke hacen aki los dos- esto lo dijo con un tanto de duda en sus palabras como enojo

Inuyasha: hemos venido por ke tenemos ke hablar los 3

Kikyou: y para ke la has traído solo para hacer mas doloroso su sufrimiento al saber ke TU ME amas a MI.- todo lo decía con veneno en sus palabras y lo decía de manera ke hicieran sentir realmente mal a Kagome- Y ke juntos nos iremos al infierno?.- esto lo dijo con un tono mas sádico.

Mientras ella decía todo esto Kagome solamente la miraba, era la primera vez que veía a Kikyou justo al rostro ya que siempre lo ke hacia era voltearlo, por ke, no lo sabia simplemente lo hacia.

Inuyasha: te equivocas Kikyou- esto lo dijo con la voz mas seria ke tenia

Kikyou al oír esto simplemente se le quedo viendo a inuyasha como diciendo "ke demonios acabas de decir?"

Inuyasha: nosotros estamos aki por ke debes saber ke Kagome a partir de hoy es mi mujer y la protegeré de todo incluso de ti- esto lo dijo con su mirada fija en los ojos fríos de Kikyou, mientras que ella lo miraba sin creer en las palabras de este - ya que en varias ocasiones has demostrado que serias capaz de matarla y desde el primer momento en el que intentaste asesinarla mi "amor" por ti lentamente se fue. Ella es la única ke ocupa mis pensamientos ahora.

Kikyou: Y ke krees ke te voy a dejar ir así de fácil, recuerda que tu vida me pertenece Inuyasha- dijo ella con furia e ira en sus ojos

Kagome: te equivocas! La vida de inuyasha no le pertenece a nadie ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a nadie.-grito ella realmente molesta, viendo directamente a los ojos a Kikyou

Inuyasha: pero te voy a decir lo ke si le pertenece a alguien �¡MI CORAZON Y MI ALMA LE PERTENECEN SOLO A KAGOME!

Kagome: i…nu…

Kikyou: inuyasha…veo ke encontraste algo en ella ke yo no te puedo dar

Inuyasha: así es, eso ke encontré fue amor verdadero, amor incondicional y eso es lo ke nunca me diste TU

Kagome: inuyasha –alcanzo a murmurar prácticamente atónita-

Kikyou: y como sabes ke ella simplemente te ama a ti �¿como sabes ke no ha estado con nadie mas!

Inuyasha: Eso ..- comenzó a decir inuyasha pero kagome intervino

Kagome: mira kikyou lamento ke tengas una falsa idea de mi, bueno no de hecho no , pero inuyasha es el único hombre ke ha habido en mi vida y ha sido el primero en todos los aspectos .

Kikyou: a ke te refieres?

Kagome: kieres ke te lo explique con gatitos y perritos o ke demonios mira te lo voy a poner muy fácil tu le pudiste haber entregado tu "vida" según tu pero yo le he entregado mi alma y mi corazón, sabes lo ke se siente, ese desgarrar ke se siente en tu interior cuando lo entregas todo! Ya entendiste!

Kikyou simplemente la miraba atónita no lo podía creer no podía creer ke esa niña ke era su reencarnación, había logrado curar el corazón del hanyou, lo había hecho mas gentil y ahora ke lo había hecho expresar todos sus sentimientos. Y al ver ke inuyasha ya había hecho lo ke nunca habría hecho con ella, simplemente sintió un vació.

Kagome al ver ke Kikyou había comprendido lo ke ella intentaba decirle se sentó ya mas calmada y se dispuso a observarla, de momento a otro Kikyou se puso de pie y sus shikigamis la rodearon y desapareció.

En ese momento Kagome volteo a ver a inuyasha , el tomo su mano y se fueron hacia la aldea al llegar a donde se encontraba la cabaña de la anciana kaede algo salto encima de kagome, el pequeño Shipou se encontraba en los brazos diciéndole ke la había extrañado y no se ke tanto mas, en el momento en el ke entraron sintieron ke todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos por lo ke solo se quedaron con cara de oõ y en eso Kaede-obayan simplemente les sonríe de manera de complicidad.

En la cena todos conversaban muy felizmente, llego el momento de ir a dormir, Inuyasha se fue a dormir a su rincón de siempre y Kagome y Shipou no muy lejos de él, mientras que Sango que normalmente dormía al lado de Kagome ahora durmió a un lado de su Houshi ( pero aun lado no significa que juntos).

Inuyasha se levanto intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido para no despertar a los demás, y se dirigió al árbol sagrado… por ke fue ahí… no lo sabía.

Al momento en el que el dejó la cabaña una persona en especial se despertó y se quedo viendo la puerta por donde él había salido.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado y se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, esa persona hizo un movimiento en falso y se calló haciendo mucho ruido, lo ke hizo ke el hanyou sacara su espada para una posible batalla.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no era necesario sacar la espada ya que no tendría que luchar contra nadie, por ke la persona que lo había seguido era nada mas y nada menos que ….

Inuyasha: .. kagome…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jajajj ke les pareció si lo sé soy mala con Kikyou jajajj y al a mensa de Kagome la hice demasiado franca por asi decirlo

Jajajaj

Dark-chan: si yo hubiera sido Kagome le hubiera puesto unas buenas cachetadas guajoloteras a esa bruta de la kikikaka o esa como se llama hija de su "#"

Light-chan: maa maa no puedes ser tan warui.

Girl-chan: hountoni? Y yo ke pensaba ke si ?

Anna: kieres ver….

Jajaja bueno bueno ya basta

Inuyasha-kun: es lo ke yo decia, te voy a decir una cosa estas loka komo tienes estos alter egos tan extraños….

YO MIMI-nessa: POR KAMI-SAMA! INUYASHA!

Yo: nessa a ke horas llegaste, de donde saliste nñU

Nessa: jejej ese es mi secreto ahora deja ke MI inuyasha y yo vallamos a platikar

Yo: a no eso si ke no inuyasha vino conmigo no contigo tu no tienes ninguna participación en este fic

Nessa: urusai

Yo: nessa! Mou .. inuyasha será mejor ke te vallas de aki ahora

Tomo la espada de Inuyasha y mi nessa saca otra arma extraña y comienza una batalla casi tan impresionante como la de inuyasha contra sesshomaru

Y por otro lado vemos a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha conversando con mi Onisama…

Momento por ke de pronto salen mis hermanos si yo no los invite

OKASAN! Onisama to Nessama me estan arruinando mi fanfic

Okasan: Mou iamedasaio

Yo con mi señal de victoria jejejej

Bien aki esta el mini diccionario ke prometi poner:

To: este se puede utilizar como **Y** tanto en decir entre personas como cosas

Mou: se utiliza como una expresión no tiene mucho significado es algo asi como vamos pero de mala gana

maa maa: se utiliza como una si de ke " ya calmate" con tono medio ay ya callate

urusai: ruidosa o callate

itterashaimase: buen viaje

daijoubu: no se preocupe o esta bien

atashi : yo

mamoru te: proteger

zutto: siempre

claro ke pues se complica la conjugacion lo juro tuve problemas en mi examen de japones por esas cositas.

Yokata: ke bueno o gracias a Dios

Kami: Dios o espiritu supremo

Hountoni: de verdad? En serio?

Warui: malvada

Kaero ka: nos vamos a casa

Dame: no

Bueno hasta aki el glosario

Jajaj

Ya saben reviews! Ok

Ya me voy un momento

Yo: Onisama! Ya deja en paz a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha Kaero ka?

Onisama: dame

Yo: mou! Onisama Oneesama kaero!

Y de la nada mi nessa ya esta ahí con ellos

Yo: ayy saben ke mejor ya lo termino por ke si no….

Varias personas me enviaron reviews preguntando ke era exactamente lo ke había pasado en el 4to capitulo bueno lo ke paso fue ke en el tercero me enfoque en lo ke paso esa noche entre inuyasha y kagome , y claro ke esa misma noche fue lo ke paso con miroku y sango en el otro capitulo ok, es como una vista de lo ke paso en cada época.

Mata ne!

La loka de la

darklightgirlanna


	7. Lo ke nos unira para la eternidad

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

JAJAJAJA bien empecemos con el 6to capitulo de mi fanfic jejej se ke no me han enviado reviews del 5to capitulo jajja pero pues como estos dos los subí el mismo día jeje pues espero recibir muchos reviews

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Lo ke nos unirá para la eternidad**

**Ultima escena del 5to capitulo:**

Pronto se dio cuenta que no era necesario sacar la espada ya que no tendría que luchar contra nadie, por ke la persona que lo había seguido era nada mas y nada menos que ….

Inuyasha: .. Kagome…

**Fin de la última escena del 5to Cáp.**

Inuyasha:.. Kagome... ke haces aki deberías estar en la cabaña dormida

Kagome: estas pensando en ella no es así? Inuyasha?...

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, el hanyou se le quedo viendo con ternura, y lentamente se acerco a ella tomo su mentón y le deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. La miro directo a los ojos y dijo sin titubear

Inuyasha: yo no estaba pensando en ella en la forma en la que tú piensas.

Kagome: eh?

Inuyasha: me quedé pensando en lo ke habías dicho es la primera vez ke te veo enfrentarla de esa manera.

Kagome: la sigues amando?

Inuyasha: jajja tonta, claro ke no mi "amor" por ella simplemente fue como una ilusión ya que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi no como yo por lo menos pero ahora….

Inuyasha tomo la mano derecha de Kagome y la coloco sobre su pecho directo sobre su corazón.

Inuyasha: ahora mi corazón late solo por y para ti, mí querida Kagome, tú fuiste quien me libero de ese sello, aki termino mi historia con Kikyou, pero de igual manera comenzó nuestra historia juntos, mi niña.

Kagome: Inuyasha… en serio tanto así me amas?

Inuyasha: Lo dudas? Crees ke lo ke paso anoche fue solo un juego?

Kagome al recordar lo ke había pasado entre ellos dos se sonrojo un poco pero recordó que él le había dicho ke la amaba.

Kagome: no, no lo dudo solo quería estar completamente segura.

Kagome estaba abrazada a inuyasha con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de este luego vio ke la mano de inuyasha se colocaba en su mejilla y la hacia levantar la vista. De pronto sintió los labios de inuyasha posarse sobre los de ella. Ella pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del hanyou ahondando más el beso que en un instante se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión, fuego y deseo. Pero para males de nuestros amigos tuvieron mala suerte por ke comenzó a llover fuertemente y había otro problema ya que la aldea de la anciana Kaede estaba algo retirada así ke decidieron ir a buscar refugio.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en los brazos y comenzó a correr rápidamente, intentando que Kagome no se mojara y no pescara un resfriado. Kagome iba agarrada fuertemente a Inuyasha pero tenia miedo ke fuera a resbalar mientras corría. De momento a otro sintió ke el agua ya no le daba en el rostro y ke Inuyasha dejaba de correr.

Inuyasha: no te preocupes aki estaremos a salvo.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una cueva, en eso inuyasha prendió una pequeña fogata con unos troncos que estaban dentro de la cueva, Kagome se abrazaba a si misma y temblaba.

Su ropa estaba completamente mojada a pesar de los esfuerzos de inuyasha por ke ella no se mojara, se acerco a la fogata y se sentó a un lado de inuyasha este se había quitado su haori y lo había colocado cerca del fuego para que se secara, en el instante en el que Kagome se sienta a su lado el se da cuenta de ke la ropa de ella esta empapada esto le preocupa ya que ella siendo humana puede pescar un resfriado y pues….

Inuyasha: kagome... será mejor que te quites esa ropa.

Kagome�?

Inuyasha: si no lo haces te enfermaras, toma mi haori esta mucho mas seco ke tu ropa.

Kagome: pero y tu no tienes frió?

Inuyasha: no te preocupes recuerda que yo no soy tan débil como ustedes los humanos.

Kagome: si lo se- y le dio un beso en la mejilla tomo el haori de este y se puso detrás de inuyasha dándole la espalda para poderse poner el haori.

Inuyasha estaba inquieto ya que sabia que kagome estaba cambiándose, una parte de el la deseaba, aun cuando la noche anterior ya la había hecho suya.

Kagome simplemente estaba ahí de rodillas dándole la espalda a inuyasha, ya se había quitado la blusa ahora solo traía puesto su brasier, sus brazos cruzados por su frente ya estaba por ponerse el haori cuando siente que dos fuertes brazos rodean su cintura y unos labios se posan sobre un de sus hombros.

Kagome: mmm… inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ke¿kieres ke me detenga?

Kagome: no para nada, ya te estabas tardando tontito.

Inuyasha iba dando besos en el cuello de Kagome, hasta subir a su mejilla lentamente volteo a kagome para ke lo viera de frente y beso sus labios con gran deseo, pasión y amor, Kagome paso sus brazos por el cuello de inuyasha, este de un tirón le saco el brasier, y ella al sentir esto lentamente iba quitando su blusa blanca (la de el), muy despacio inuyasha fue recostándola en el suelo, las manos de inuyasha que se encontraban en la cintura de Kagome fueron descendiendo a donde se encontraba el ziper de la falda de Kagome, lentamente las manos de inuyasha bajaron el ziper y quitaron por completo la falda de Kagome dejándola solo con las panties.

Inuyasha volvió a los labios de Kagome jugando con su lengua, al mismo tiempo que subía una de sus manos y acariciaba los senos de Kagome, Kagome se separo de el y comenzó a besar el rostro de su amado y entre gemidos le dijo al oído.

Kagome: mmm inuyasha… ten cuidado… recuerda que tienes garras…

Inuyasha había olvidado ese pequeño detalle esta vez el estaba en su forma de hanyou, le dirigió una mirada tierna a Kagome y la volvió a besar, esta con muchos problemas pudo sacar el hakama de él, inuyasha lentamente descendió al cuello de Kagome y comenzó a besarlo, de pronto Kagome sintió como si varias agujas se clavaran en su cuello, pero no se preocupo (mucho) sabia que ese había sido inuyasha.

Lo que ella no sabia era que en ese preciso momento la había "marcado" como su pareja para toda la vida.(bueno lo que les restara)

Lentamente Inuyasha se colocó sobre Kagome y comenzó a penetrarla al principio lentamente para no causarle mucho dolor, Kagome ya se estaba acostumbrando a ke el miembro de inuyasha estuviera dentro de ella pero quiso probar un poco de autoridad, de momento a otro ose coloco sobre inuyasha, dejándolo a él debajo de ella, poco a poco crearon un ritmo solo de ellos dos, ambos gemían, sudaban por el calor entre sus cuerpos, kagome beso frenética y desesperadamente a inuyasha e iba dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y pecho, con sus manos trazaba pequeños círculos en el bien formado pecho de su amado hanyou.

Inuyasha: ahhh. .. KAGOME… ahhh.

Inuyasha decidió que era demasiado para él era momento de retomar el control, Kagome había regresado al suelo pero no le dio mucha importancia, Inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla mas rápido obteniendo como resultado mas gemidos de Kagome y de su parte también.

Ambos llegaron al punto máximo juntos, pero de pronto Kagome sintió que un liquido corría por todo su cuerpo, cosa que no había sucedido la noche anterior ya que inuyasha había salido de ella antes de que pasara, los dos cayeron rendidos Inuyasha aun seguía dentro de ella pero estaba recostado en el pecho de ella, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera un pequeño niño se encontraba tapados con el haori de inuyasha, y así se quedaron dormidos.

Pero ninguno de los dos, se percato de la presencia de una persona que se encontraba fuera de la cueva y había escuchado todo lo ke había sucedido, con un tremendo dolor en su alma lo había escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se despertó por unos rayos de sol que iban entrando por la entrada de la cueva, se dio cuenta ke Kagome tenia los ojos abiertos y que lo miraba justo y directamente a los ojos color ámbar de el.

Inuyasha: buenos días.

Kagome: como dormiste- pregunto dándole un beso en la nariz

Inuyasha: mmm... muy bien (bostezo).

Kagome: inuyasha, ya levántate es hora de irnos con los demás supongo ke se habrán preocupado por ke no regresamos ayer a dormir a la cabaña.

Inuyasha: bueno vamos, pero no voy por ke kiero, ehh?

Kagome: vas por ke ya te dio hambre

Inuyasha: eso no es… -un ruido proveniente de su estomago lo delato

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del hanyou y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Bueno esta bien vamos

Y al llegar a la cabaña todos ya se habían levantado, todos estaban desayunando y al ver entrar a la pareja los vieron con cara de "ahh son ustedes", los otros dos se sentaron junto a los demás y todos comenzaron a platicar cuando de pronto.

Kagome: inuyasha dos fragmentos se aproximan a la aldea.

Inuyasha: huele a lobo.

SM,Sh: KOUGA….- lo dijeron con un tono de enfado

Todo mundo salió a ver que pasaba, pero sucedió algo extraño, Kagome se miraba realmente pálida y parecía realmente mareada, pero aun así salio a ver que pasaba, Inuyasha ya tenia de fuera su espada, y en ese momento un tornado pasa de largo de donde estaba Inuyasha a donde se encontraba Kagome.

Kouga: Hola mi amada Kagome, como te encuentras…?

Kagome: Kouga-kun, hola, esteee... bien

Inuyasha: maldito lobo rabioso- esto lo decía desde atrás de donde se encontraba Kouga y evitaba el acercarse, pero Inuyasha no se acercaba ya que sabía que el lobo se encontraría con una sorpresa….

Kouga: Kagome... he notado últimamente que tu esencia se ha mezclado un poco con la de ese perrucho, me puedes explicar por ke..?

Kagome: bueno yo….- en eso tomo un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su cuello y se puso a enrollarlo en su dedo

Kouga se quedó petrificado, y comenzó a decir cosas como "no es cierto. Mentira", en ese momento inuyasha supo que debía ir a ese lugar.

Inuyasha: ke sucede Kouga? Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Kouga: oye tu perro que esta haciendo esa marca en el cuello de Kagome.

Inuyasha: ke no sabes lo ke significa o ke? De verdad ke eres un idiota.

Kouga: como te atreviste maldito perro, como pudiste obligarla a algo tan ruin eres un…

Inuyasha: te equivocas la marca que ves aki es la muestra de que ella es mi mujer lobo rabioso y así será hasta que yo me muera.

Kouga: pues di tus plegarias!

Inuyasha: lo dudo mucho.

Kagome: ALTOOO!

Los dos se pararon en seco y voltearon a ver a Kagome, al igual que todos los demás, Kagome se paró frente a Inuyasha y vio a Kouga.

Kagome: Kouga, lo siento pero yo soy la mujer de Inuyasha y me quedare con el.

Kouga: pero kagome.. Yo..

Kagome: Kouga, te recuerdo que tu tienes una prometida que te ama mucho, y yo se que en el fondo tu la amas igual o mas que ella.

Kouga simplemente se le quedo viendo a Kagome y sonrió, y acaricio su cabeza como si se tratará de su hermana menor. Kagome simplemente sonrió.

Kouga: si te hace algo malo este bestia dime y le daré unas patadas.

Kagome: no te preocupes el no me hará nada malo.

Kouga: oye tu bestia ya estas advertido si le sucede algo malo a ella te mato.

Inuyasha: grrrr……

Kouga se alejo y todos se quedaron ahí observando cuando de pronto…

Sango: Kagome-chan!.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Sango y después a Kagome, kagome, quien estaba frente a Inuyasha comenzaba a desvanecerse( o caer desmayada), Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos pero estaba con una cara de susto, no entendía por ke Kagome se había desmayado.

Inuyasha: kagome.. Kagome… te encuentras bien. Despierta

Kaede-obaya: Inuyasha llévala a mi cabaña, Sango trae un poco de agua

Después de un minutos todos se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede Shipou llorando, el monje Miroku orando, Inuyasha caminando de un lado a otro y Sango iba entrando con el agua.

Kaede-obaya: salgan todos por favor.

ISh: pero…

Miroku: vamos hay que dejar ke Kaede la atienda, vengan

Shipou: yo no me voy, yo me quedo con Kagome.

En ese instante alguien lo toma de la colita y se lo lleva.

Y afuera.

Sh: por ke me sacaste Inuyasha, si tu no kieres saber ke le pasa a Kagome yo si.

I: callate…

M: shipou…..

Sh: Kagome si es importante para mi

I: ke te calles

Sh: yo si la kiero

De pronto ya no hay reclamos por parte del zorrito y es por ke.. Inuyasha le ha dado un coscorrón y lo ha dejado K.O.

En ese momento sale Kaede, y al instante Inuyasha y Miroku se acercan a ella apresuradamente .

Inuyasha: ke le pasa a Kagome por ke se desmayo?

Kaede: es algo muy simple inuyasha tranquilo.

Inuyasha: no me pidas que me tranquilice! Y dime ke demonios le pasa!

Kaede: si sigues gritando de esa manera no te diré nada

Inuyasha: maldita vieja �� bueno ya me calmo.

Kaede: bien tengo ke hacerle una prueba a Kagome solo para estar realmente segura ok?

Inuyasha: ke? No me vas a decir?

Kaede: ke te esperes dije

Después de un rato volvió la anciana Kaede con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Inuyasha: ya me vas a decir o ke?

Kaede: si

Miroku, Inuyasha y Shipou se le quedan viendo a Kaede como ke ya dinos que esta pasando

Kaede: Felicidades vas a ser pap�!

Inuyasha: ehhh?

Miroku: ke ke?

Shipou: como nacen los bebes?

Inuyasha: voy a ser pa……..pa……papa?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ajajajjajajajaj si se ke se miraba muy asi de ke talvez pasaba pero jajaj tengo otra sorpresilla a si ke preparense

M: como es posible ellos ya van a ser papas y yo he estado pidiendo un hijo por mucho tiempo

S: miroku….��

K: voy a ser mamá o0

Y se ve a Inuyasha todavía trabado con

Inuyasha: voy a ser pa…..pa……pa…..pa….pa…

Kagome: uu

Yo: jejejej weno weno ya me voy

Todos: MATA NE!


	8. compartiendo una sensacion

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que salen a continuación no me pertenecen

Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos lo saben pero esto tengo que hacerlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jejejej ke les pareció el 6to. Capitulo de mi fanfic eh?

Jejejejejej si lo se, se miraba muy obvio pero en este fanfic se encontraran con una gran sorpresa. Por favor amantes de Kikyou, si quieren leerlo léanlo pero no les aseguro ke les guste.

Bien empecemos……

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Compartiendo un sentimiento _**

**_Y una sensación._**

_**Recordemos la ultima escena del capitulo anterior**_

Miroku, inuyasha y Shipou se le quedan viendo a Kaede como ke ya dinos que esta pasando

Kaede: Felicidades vas a ser papá!

InuYasha: ehhh?

Miroku: ke ke?

Shipou: como nacen los bebes?

Inuyasha: voy a ser pa……..pa……papa?

_**Fin del recordatorio.**_

Inuyasha seguía trabado con la palabra "papa" y tenia una cara de ido, Kaede y Shipou lo llevaron al río para que se lavara la cara y entrara en sus 5 sentidos (o 7 alguien sabe cuantos sentidos tienen los youkais y los hanyous?), mientras que Sango se encontraba acompañando a su mejor amiga y viéndola con cierta ternura se imagino a una Kagome-chan con panza (o0) se rió un poco y en ese momento entro el houshi, y haciéndole una seña a la tajiya, salieron ambos a conversar un poco. Dejando a Kagome completamente sola.

Después de unos minutos Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos esperando encontrarse o a la anciana Kaede o a Inuyasha con cara de enojo, cual fue su sorpresa al verse completamente sola, pero de momento a otro salio de la cabaña sentía una presencia no era maligna pero quería investigar. Al salir descubrió que la presencia que sentía era de los shimidamachi de Kikyou, estaban afuera de la cabaña como si estuvieran esperando a algo o alguien. Ella al verlos dijo

Kagome: inuyasha no esta aki así ke pueden ir a buscarlo a cualquier otro lugar.

Pero los shimidamachi no se movieron, empezaron a flotar alrededor de ella y se alejaron lo ke le estaban queriendo dar a entender es ke los siguiera, por alguna maldita razón ella fue tras ellos.

Los siguió hasta el bosque, ahí la llevaron al goshinboku, ella esperaba encontrarse a una arrogante, pesada, sádica, maldita Kikyou, pero se sorprendió al ver ke Kikyou estaba sentada al pie del árbol con varias heridas de gravedad en sus brazos.

Al instante se acerco apresuradamente a donde ella se encontraba y…

Kagome: Kikyou… ke te sucedió ¿Cómo es ke tú…?

Kikyou: Kagome…. Si viniste

Kagome: kikyou esto lo hizo Naraku ne?

Kikyou: no te molestes en intentar curarme Kagome-chan

Kagome: eh? (como me llamó?)

Kikyou: este cuerpo….

Kagome: no hables kikyou… déjame curarte

Kikyou: no, escúchame kagome-chan, este cuerpo ya no resiste mas… no importa cuantas almas robe, este cuerpo simplemente ha llegado al limite.

Kagome: kikyou, ¿ke kieres decir con esto?

Kikyou: para serte sincera, kagome-chan, ya no kiero vagar en este mundo, me encantaría dejar de depender de las almas de los muertos para seguir viviendo.

Kagome: kikyou, tu sabes ke yo…

Kikyou: ke eres mi reencarnación en tu tiempo, si lo se por eso quería hablar contigo kagome-chan.

Kagome: eh?

Kikyou, lentamente se acerco a Kagome y tomo sus manos y le dijo:

Kikyou: kagome-chan, libera mis almas, recupera las ke yo te quite cuando reviví, deja ke las demás almas por fin descansen en paz, permíteme volver a ser una contigo, Kagome-chan, mi alma ya no guarda ningún rencor hacia inuyasha, déjame estar segura que en el momento en el ke yo muera mis poderes espirituales estarán a salvo, y así Naraku no podrá absorberlos y así podré estar con el hombre ke mas amé .

Kagome: estas segura, yo pensé ke me odiabas.

Kikyou: no se por ke intenté matarte, ja es algo tonto ya que me estaría matando a mi misma, habrá sido por ke tuve miedo, miedo a perder lo mas valioso ke tenía, pero ke tonta, lo perdí y lo perdí con mi reencarnación….miedo… quien iba a decirlo. Kagome-chan me permitirás volver a ser una contigo.

Kagome: claro Kikyou, no hay rencores.

Kikyou, se quedó mirando fijamente a Kagome y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, y kagome notó que por la mejilla de Kikyou resbalaba una pequeña lágrima, lo siguiente ke paso fue ke Kikyou, se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo y dijo:

Kikyou: ya se por ke inuyasha te ama tanto, esa calidez de tu alma es una gran bendición, esa disposición tuya de ayudar a cualquier persona que te pida ayuda no importando kien sea, me alegro que tu seas mi sucesora, como la protectora de la perla, tu podrás completar la misión que yo no pude.

En ese momento Kikyou siente una calidez distinta y se le queda viendo a Kagome.

Kikyou: kagome-chan tu estas…

Kagome: no te preocupes Kikyou, ya no tenemos razón de llorar ni de sufrir, la felicidad que tanto has buscado finalmente será para ambas, ya no hay por ke odiar ya que el gran amor que sentimos por el hará toda carga menos pesada. Kikyou, abandona ese cuerpo de barro y huesos, ahí tu tiempo se detuvo, regresa conmigo donde debes estar, tu tiempo ya no estará detenido, así las dos podremos seguir viviendo con alegría ya que sabemos que Él nos ama como a nadie en el mundo.

Kikyou, con cada palabra que decía Kagome se aferraba a ella y lentamente cada una de las almas iban saliendo de su cuerpo, poco a poco el poco calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kikyou desapareció, Kagome se elevó en los cielos, y el cuerpo de barro y huesos se desintegro, y recibió las almas que alguna vez fueron robadas por Kikyou y también recibió el alma de Kikyou, cuando estaba ahí parada viendo las cenizas del cuerpo de barro y huesos se dio cuenta de ke su poder espiritual era mayor y que ahora percibía otras cosas, pero al ver las cenizas no puedo evitar sentir un gran dolor y comenzó a llorar.

Pero ese dolor desapareció al sentir un pequeño malestar, lo siguiente que se ve es a Kagome detrás de un arbusto… vomitando, en ese momento...

¿: Kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha?

En ese instante inuyasha se acerca a ella con cara de regaño, enojo y preocupación.

Kagome: inuyasha, doushita no?

Inuyasha: por ke te fuiste así de la aldea? Te sientes bien? Estas herida?

Kagome: inuyasha ke te pasa? Estoy bien, no no estoy herida, y la otra pregunta es algo muy largo de contar

Inuyasha: en tu condición no puedes salir tu sola Kagome.

Kagome: ke condición? De ke estas hablando inuyasha?

Inuyasha: no lo sabes?

Kagome: saber ke? Ke debo saber? Inuyasha

Inuyasha: a no yo no se tu pregúntale a la anciana.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y se fue a la aldea saltando con mucho cuidado para ke Kagome no se fuera a sentir mal y al llegar allá….

Sango: kagome-chan, te encuentras bien, por ke te fuiste?

Miroku: Kagome-sama, daijoubu desuka?

Kagome: pero ke demonios les pasa a todos ustedes no me pasa nada! Estoy perfectamente bien!.

En eso pierde el equilibrio e Inuyasha la toma de los hombros y dice:

Inuyasha: aja ¬¬

Kagome: no empieces

Kaede-obaya: Kagome entra a la cabaña y te explicare lo ke pasa.

Y todo mundo entra a la cabaña cuando…

Shipou: kagome, de donde vienen los bebes?

Todos??U

Después de unos minutos de ke Kaede-obaya le explicara a Kagome lo ke le ocurría….

Kagome: como ke estoy embarazada?

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kagome por la reacción de esta, especialmente Inuyasha, kien tenía una cara muy seria.

Kaede-obaya: hay algo de malo en eso?

Kagome: pues si y no

Todos: ¬¬ explícate.

Kagome: es ke bueno lo ke sucede es ke como no estoy casada mi familia lo vera mal y aparte pues soy muy joven.

Sango: entonces no kieres tener a tu bebe?

Kagome: claro ke si, ser madre ha sido mi ilusión desde la niñez.

Inuyasha permanecía callado, y con la vista en la puerta.

Kagome salió un momento y se sentó en la pequeña colina que había ahí cerca al poco tiempo de haberse sentado alguien mas llego a su lado.

¿: De verdad lo kieres, no te arrepientes?

Kagome: claro ke no, estoy muy feliz, voy a ser madre, vamos a ser padres.

Esto lo dijo tomando la mano de inuyasha muy felizmente.

Kagome: y tu si kieres a nuestro bebe? Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: claro ke si, solo ke me preocupabas tú, te mirabas indecisa.

Kagome: voy a ser mama, ojala ke nuestro bebe se parezca a ti si es un niño.

Esto lo dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado hanyou, kien la recibió y la abrazo fuertemente….

Kagome: pero….

Inuyasha: ke sucede?

Kagome: ke haremos con mi familia? Ellos no comprenderán las reglas de ustedes (los hanyous o youkais),

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.

Kagome: õo

Inuyasha: oye nunca me explicaste por ke habías salido de la aldea, ¿a que fuiste al bosque?

Kagome: mm bueno una explicación … cual podría ser….mejor.. ya se

Inuyasha: ¿?

Kagome: mira

Kagome levanto su mano y varios shimidamachi de un color distinto aparecieron a su alrededor, inuyasha se quedo o0,

Inuyasha: esos son…

Kagome: MIS shimidamachi

Inuyasha: ke?

Kagome: pues lo ke sucedió fue ke los Shimidamachi de Kikyou vinieron a buscarme y…

Después de una explicación algo larga.

Inuyasha: entonces… kikyou ha muerto

Kagome: pues no en cierta forma y si por ke Kikyou ya había muerto 1 vez

Inuyasha: si cuentas la vez ke Naraku la quiso matar son 2

Kagome: bueno, bueno, ahora Kikyou es parte de mi otra vez.

Inuyasha: me alegro de ke ya no este vagando en este mundo, eso es lo único ke me preocupaba acerca de Kikyou, pero ya estoy mas tranquilo.

Kagome: por ke ella esta a salvo?

Inuyasha: no, por ke ahora tu tienes sus poderes y tu recuperaste tus almas, esos poderes y almas no podrían estar en mejores manos.

Kagome: usotsuki

Inuyasha: lo juro, pero Kagome…

Kagome: doushita?

Inuyasha: no crees ke sea peligroso ke estés enfrentando a Naraku, y sus secuaces, si algo te pasará a ti o al bebé yo…

Kagome coloca sus manos sobre las de inuyasha y le dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Kagome: no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, yo confío en ti, además, la persona a la que Naraku temía mas no murió, ahora tenemos mas a nuestro favor para vencer a Naraku.

Inuyasha: pero…

Kagome: inuyasha deja de preocuparte no soy tan débil

Inuyasha: eso lo se

Kagome: entonces….

Inuyasha la toma de los hombros y la abraza fuertemente a lo ke Kagome corresponde.

Inuyasha: entiéndeme de verdad no sabría que hacer si tu te fueras de mi lado Kagome…preferiría morir yo a ke te pasará algo a ti.

Kagome: no, tu no morirás, ni yo, por ke si tu murieras yo ya no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo… inuyasha prométeme que no me abandonaras por favor.- esto lo decía cada vez aferrándose mas al cuerpo de su amado Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo juro nunca te dejaré… aparte tenemos que ver por el bien de ese cachorro, ambos.

Kagome: cierto

Esa noche ambos se quedaron conversando bajo las estrellas, discutiendo algunas cosas sin sentido pero cosas de ellos.

_**Vamos a otra parte de un bosque no muy lejos de ahí **_

Se ve entre los árboles una sombra que se balancea, y a una pequeña niña recogiendo flores silvestres que se encontraban cerca de esos árboles. Cuando de pronto ve que un enorme youkai se encuentra frente a ella y esta a punto de atacarla…

Rin: sesshomaru-sama tasukete!

Cuando de la nada sale un tipo de hoz con una cadena y elimina al youkai.

¿: te encuentras bien?

La niña levanta la vista y se encuentra con un viejo conocido… Kohaku.

Rin: Kohaku en verdad eres tu? Tu me salvaste verdad?

Kohaku: Rin?... mm pues si soy yo

Rin: como has estado?

Kohaku: bien pero Rin ya debo irme me dio gusto verte y ten mas cuidado .

¿: a donde crees ke vas?

Rin: sesshomaru-sama, jaken-sama

Jaken: Rin hazte para aca chamaca ke te puede matar ese mocoso.

Kohaku se le quedo mirando a Sesshomaru, cuando de pronto Sesshomaru ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y lo apretaba fuertemente, en esta ocasión, Kohaku si mostraba el dolor ke sentía pero…

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama onegai, dame da io

Sesshomaru: silencio Rin

Jalen: mocosa hazte para aca.

Rin: onegai, sesshomaru-sama, no mate a Kohaku, el es mi amigo y me salvo de un youkai ke intentaba comerme.

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo fríamente a Kohaku y después volteaba a ver a Rin y de pronto lo soltó, Kohaku callo al suelo, se alejaba poco a poco sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Sesshomaru, iba tosiendo, y en eso

Rin: arigatou Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru solo vio de reojo a Rin y después volteo a ver a Kohaku, al instante Rin se acercó a Kohaku…

Rin: Kohaku daijobu desu ka?

Kohaku: hai, Rin-chan, ja ne.

Diciendo esto Kohaku se fue, sumergiéndose en las sombras.

Rin: adiós Kohaku-kun!

Sesshomaru: por ke lo salvaste Rin, el intento asesinarte una vez.

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, kohaku-kun es mi amigo y confío en él, aparte… yo se ke algún día no estaré mas con ud. Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru:….

Rin: yo se que ud. a su manera me va a recordar pero… creo que en algún momento Kohaku importara mucho en mi vida…o eso creo no se

Sesshomaru: Rin…

Jaken: ay mocosa en los problemas ke te metes.

De pronto el rugir de un pequeño estomago hace que a todo mundo les salga una gotota en la cabeza.

Rin: ammm iré a buscar algo de comer.

Y rin se aparto de ahí canturreando algo extraño.

Sesshomaru: jaken.

Jaken: hai, sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru: cuida de Rin, no la pierdas de vista

Jaken: hai, sesshomaru-sama

En ese momento Jaken se alejo.

¿: nunca he comprendido por ke te preocupa tanto esa mocosa, crei que el Sesshomaru no tenia la necesidad de los inútiles humanos.

Decía una figura que se escondía entre los árboles que estaban mas cercanos y de espaldas a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: se puede saber a ke has venido? Dudo ke solo hayas venido a decirme eso

¿: jaja tienes razón no vine solo por eso.

Sesshomaru: entonces a ke haz venido Kagura.

De entre los árboles salio una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos púrpura, llevaba, como de costumbre, su kimono de franjas fucsia con blanco y su abanico.

Kagura no contesto solo se quedo viendo a aquel youkai ke atormentaba sus pensamientos, y que solo en sus sueños hacia realidad sus deseos.

Con su velocidad tan característica Sesshomaru se paro frente a Kagura viéndola directo a los ojos y ella sumergiéndose en los ojos de el….

Y en otra parte

Rin: Jaken-sama desearía que Sesshomaru-sama se llevara bien con Kohaku, el es muy bueno conmigo.

Jaken: niña tonta como crees que el gran SESSHOMARU-sama el mas fuerte de todos los youkais se llevaría bien con un mocoso humano que no ves ke….

De momento a otro las palabras de Jaken ya no se escuchaban

Rin: jaken-sama?

Al momento de voltear Rin se encuentra con un pequeño hombrecito verde que esta inconsciente y con un gran chipote en la cabeza y a un lado de el esta una piedra.

Al instante aparece Kohaku le hace una señal para que guarde silencio, a lo que la pequeña niña responde con una pequeña sonrisa, la instante Kohaku la tomó de la mano y se fueron juntos.

Mientras en otro lado:

Sesshomaru tomando el mentón de Kagura y poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos le dice:

Sesshomaru: exactamente a que has venido Kagura?

Kagura: yo.. eh venido para… darte información acerca … de donde se encuentra el corazón de Naraku.

Sesshomaru apretó su cuerpo contra el de Kagura haciéndola temblar y acercándose a su oído murmuro suavemente

Sesshomaru: eso es una excusa y tu lo sabes

Kagura: ehh?

Se había dado cuenta, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que eso de estar llevándole información acerca del paradero del corazón de Naraku eras excusas para verlo.

Lentamente la mano de Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kagura a lo que ella se sorprendió aun mas, su rostro seguía como siempre frío, pero sus ojos demostraban ternura y cariño.

Kagura: se..ssho…ma..ru… yo

Y en otro lado

Sango: y que nombre le pondrás Kagome-chan?

Kagome: aun no lo sé, no he pensado mucho en eso solo quiero que nazca fuerte y sano

Inuyasha: claro que lo será, ya que será un niño muy fuerte como su padre- decía Inuyasha con gran orgullo y con el puño en alto

Y en una parte del bosque

Se ve a dos pequeños niños cerca de un lago pescando.

Rin se encuentra jugando con el agua mientras Kohaku esta cerca de una pequeña fogata que había encendido observando a su pequeña amiga jugar con los peces y con el agua a la luz de la luna, miraba su rostro bañado con la luz de la luna y sentía un calor en su estomago, y ya no parecía tan pequeña, no en ese momento.

Rin: Kohaku ¿Qué te pasa?

Decía la pequeña mientras se acercaba a su rostro

Kohaku: no nada no te preocupes, oye apresúrate a cenar o esto se quemara.

Rin: ammm… si claro- pensando- a Kohaku le sucede algo extraño

º º º º º º º

bueno bueno ke sucede aki

KOHAKU Y RIN?

Ke me pasa

Bueno en realidad creo ke hacen una linda pareja

Mata ne!

La darklightgirlanna


	9. Disculpas de la autora loka!

**Hola:**

**Pues aqui estoy pidiendo una sincera disculpa por tener tanto tiempo sin actualizar u.uU no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos….. **

**Bueno nomas era eso……**

**Prometo actualizar y terminar la historia.**

**Al igual que les aviso ke estoy empezando otra historia (si ya se a kien demonios se le ocurre empezar otra historia sin haber terminado una? Jeej a mi ) es de Naruto. Ojala les guste.**

**Bueno me despido y gracias para akellos ke si me comprendieron y a los ke no….**

**GOMEN NASAI!**

**Los kiero ;)**

**darklightgirlanna**

**dark: ya volvimos!**

**light: nn al fin**

**girl: hagamos fiesta**

**anna: ke latosas, les agradecemos de antemano que comprendan a esta autora loka.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!

Ok… ya se ke me la paso disculpandome

Pero ya en serio esta es la ultima vez ke me disculpo

Ahorita tengo suficiente tiempo para terminar todos los fanfics ke he subido nada mas tenganme paciencia va?

Night: si pobrecita

Light: ta mal de la cabeza

Girl: y en su casa no la kieren

Anna: y esta enamorada eso es malo.

Yo: U//U nada de lo ke dijeron es verdad no les hagan caso

Bueno aki les dejo las direcciones y nombres de mis demas fanfics

Bleach: **Entre tus Brazos**

http/www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3163122/1/

**La NoChE MaS HeRmOsA**

http/www. fanfiction. net / s /2110281 /1/

**Unidos por el destino o tal vez no**

http/ www .fanfiction .net / s / 2863807 / 1 /

» **WickedMalvado**

http/ www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3035457 / 1 /

nomas quitenle los espacios les parece


End file.
